Phantom Opera
by 16choco25
Summary: Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson yang menemui kasus pembunuhan berantai di Royal Opera House, kembali harus berhadapan dengan seseorang yang mengaku bernama John Flinch, pengirim surat pemberitahuan sasaran target selanjutnya. Bagaimanakah peranan Scotland Yard dan Irene Adler dalam kasus misterius ini? [RnR]
1. Code From John Flinch

_Phantom Opera_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Sherlock Holmes_

_John Watson_

_Chief Lestrade_

_Disclaimer – Sherlock Holmes © Arthur Conan Doyle  
_

_._

_._

"Kau tahu bagaimana indahnya sebuah nada kromatis dari biola, Watson?"

Kata-kata yang terlonjak dari bibir sahabatku itu langsung membuatku menoleh kaget. Tadinya ia begitu tenang dengan biolanya tersebut dan aku pun sedang membaca buku kedokteran miliknya. Namun lelaki berambut ikal itu menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kudefinisikan dengan kata-kata. Pandangan itu terlihat kosong dan kesepian. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke arahnya dan aku langsung melihatnya yang masih sibuk dengan sebuah alat berbentuk tubuh wanita langsing dengan pernis kayu yang menyelimutinya itu. Memetik beberapa senarnya, mencari-cari nada yang menurutnya nyaman untuk didengar, dan kegiatannya itu menurutku sangat membosankan.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tukasku sambil kembali menyibukkan diriku dengan buku kedokteran yang sedang kubaca, aku tak mau menyibukkan diri dengan hal yang menurutku percuma. Holmes hanya tersenyum dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan nada-nada kromatis yang entah sampai kapan harus—atau terpaksa untuk kudengar. Mungkin hingga pukul tiga pagi seperti biasanya.

Dia tidak menjawab. Alih-alih, ia hanya kembali menjawab pertanyaanku dengan dentingan senar biolanya itu. Aku hanya mendengus. Sombong sekali, biar saja—aku pun tidak memerlukan jawaban dan menurutku sia-sia pula bila ia menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Ia sangat sensitif dan keras kepala. Dan aku pun sedang membaca dan tidak begitu ingin diganggu. Namun hatiku tergerak untuk kembali bercakap-cakap dengannya, setidaknya untuk sebentar saja.

"Kau tahu, Holmes," desahku sambil membalik lembaran koran yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja kerjanya, artikel tentang meninggalnya Profesor Moriarty, musuh bebuyutannya sekaligus orang yang menurutnya—_perencana terhebat sepanjang masa, organisator setiap kejahatan, otak pengendali dunia bawah tanah, otak yang bisa membentuk atau mengacaukan nasib negara-negara_—sudahlah, aku sendiri malas untuk membahasnya. "Ini sudah menjadi kasus terakhirmu. Kasus tentang Moriarty." Aku meletakkan beberapa potongan koran yang memuat nama besar mendiang profesor matematika pengarang buku '_The Dynamite of An_ _Asteroid'_ tersebut.

"M-hm." Ia terlalu menyibukkan diri untuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri dibanding segera bereaksi terhadap kata-kataku barusan. Ia menumpukan diri pada tangannya, meletakkan biolanya di tumpuan tangannya, dan melirik tumpukkan berkas kasus Moriarty di atas meja kerjanya, kasus yang baru saja terselesaikan olehnya tiga tahun yang lalu itu.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar dan mencari kasus baru. Bukankah begitu, Holmes?"

Dia hanya kembali memainkan senar-senar biola _Stradivarius_nya dan tidak mengindahkan ucapanku barusan. Dia memejamkan mata hitamnya, dan memetik senar-senar biola sialan itu lagi. Dia memainkan beberapa nada pembukaan untuk lagu opera yang baru saja sejam yang lalu ia dengarkan, dan menggesek biolanya dengan sambil tetap memejamkan mata. Kuakui aku orang yang cukup tahan banting bila diacuhkan seperti ini, dan aku cukup bersabar untuk menunggunya menjawab pertanyaanku. Namun hingga aku tak tahan lagi untuk mengungkapkan kekesalanku akan sikap seenaknya sendiri itu.

"Sungguh, Holmes," kataku pedas, "kau terkadang agak keterlaluan."

Ia menatapku, masih memetik senar-senar biolanya, dan memajukan dagunya. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Entahlah, Watson. Pikiranku melayang jauh saat ini. Aku tak memfokuskan pikiranku pada nada-nada kromatis yang kumainkan, aku terlalu bingung hingga aku merasa otakku semakin buntu. Aku hanya sedang berpikir," ujarnya gundah. Ia menarik napasnya dalam. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya segundah itu, wajar saja karena setiap ia mempunyai masalah, ia jarang bercerita padaku. Walaupun kami sudah bersahabat selama itu, Holmes selalu menutupi permasalahan yang ia miliki.

Aku hanya diam, tak menjawab.

"Kau tahu, Watson," ucapnya memecah kesunyian yang menyelimuti kami. "Selama bertahun-tahun aku memecahkan kasus, seperti pembunuhan, pencurian, dan lain-lain, aku selalu bisa menemukan setiap kesamaan dari esensi kasus yang baru saja kupecahkan. Yaitu keinginan seseorang akan sesuatu, hingga seseorang itu bisa mencuri atau membunuh, semua selalu memiliki motif. Kadang aku berpikir terlalu naif, '_manusia itu menyedihkan_' karena bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan suatu tujuan hingga ia bisa membunuh atau melakukan tindak kejahatan lainnya. Dan aku mulai merasa semuanya terjadi akan takdir Tuhan. Kau mengerti apa yang kubicarakan, bukan?" ujarnya panjang tanpa berhenti. Sepertinya ia baru saja mengeluarkan semua yang ada di benaknya.

Aku diam tak menjawab, pikiranku melayang kemana-mana.

"Kau tahu aku seorang detektif, Watson. Firasatku akan sebuah kasus sangatlah tinggi."

Ia langsung bangkit dan meletakkan biola mahalnya itu di atas meja kerjanya yang berantakan. Ia menatapku serius dengan kedua belah matanya dan ia langsung menyibukkan dirinya dengan melihat tumpukan surat permintaan tolong kasus di atas meja kerjanya. Surat-surat itu baru saja diambil oleh Nyonya Hudson dari kotak pos depan flat, dan ia membukanya secara paksa dan terburu-buru. Diam-diam aku senang karena ia menuruti perintahku untuk mencari kasus kembali, dan ia memutuskan untuk mencari kasusnya sendiri. Ia membuka amplop pertama surat terdepan dari tumpukan surat tersebut.

"Mari kita lihat—surat dari Nona Madison, kasus kehilangan perhiasan pribadi―tidak begitu menarik... Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Kasus pembunuhan di area sekitar Picadilly Sircus―aku tak begitu tertarik, biarlah itu menjadi urusan Scotland Yard saja. Selanjutnya, kasus kehilangan binatang peliharaan―hei, untuk apa aku menyibukkan diri dengan kasus remeh seperti itu? Dan―Nah, Watson!" Ia berteriak dengan senang, hingga aku berpikir sebenarnya ia berbicara lebih pada diri sendiri daripada padaku, tapi kejengkelanku sirna karena rasa penasaranku bangkit mendengarnya.

"Ya, Holmes?" tanyaku dengan nada penasaran, berdiri di sebelahnya untuk melihat isi kasus apa yang baru saja diterimanya. Ia mengacungkan sebuah surat yang mungkin menurutnya menarik. Aku membuka suratnya. Hanya tertera sebuah gambar kotak berwarna hitam dan putih, serta kalimat surat yang aneh.

"_Alat pembunuhku ada di amplop depan,_ _horizontal, horizontal, vertikal terbalik, horizontal sama dengan, horizontal. Secara keseluruhan horizontal. C1 D2 E3 F4 G5 A6, satu putaran sempurna menuju kematian, di sebuah gedung opera besar di London, Royal Opera House. Terima kasih, John Flinch_," baca Holmes, sambil mengerutkan kening. "Hanya itu yang tertulis di suratnya? Sudah jelas bahwa John Flinch hanya _nom de plume_, identitas samaran dalam surat, dan mungkin ia benar-benar menantangku dengan kodenya yang menurutku konyol ini. Dan aku semakin tak paham pemikirannya karena kukira deretan kata-kata horizontal dan vertikal ini aneh. Dan dia menantangku karena mungkin ia memang sedang ingin membunuh seseorang dalam waktu dekat dan surat ini mungkin merupakan petunjuk darinya untuk menantangku."

"Apa maksudnya?" Keningku berkerut. Berbeda dengan reaksiku, Holmes mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya cepat, matanya bersinar-sinar, dan buru-buru duduk diam sambil mempermainkan surat tersebut selama beberapa saat, dan mengerutkan kening, sambil menatap perapian.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" ia bertanya.

"Jelas sekali surat ini begitu membingungkan."

Ia mengarahkan pulpen di tangannya ke arahku. "Tepat, Watson. Kupikir menerka maksud dari surat ini membutuhkan analisa yang benar-benar teliti, sebab disini terdapat banyak maksud, diantaranya, ia ingin menantangku untuk menemukannya di sekian juta penduduk London, ingin mengundangku ke tempat yang menjadi sasaran panggung berdarahnya; tepatnya Royal Opera House, dan ia menantangku untuk menerka maksud yang tertulis dalam suratnya tersebut."

Aku bisa melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa kerutan samar di keningnya menyiratkan kejengkelan dan rasa penasarannya yang terusik. Aku hanya bisa mencoba menduga-duga beberapa kemungkinan, dan suasana menjadi sunyi. Holmes, yang langsung melesat ke lemari, mengambil beberapa buku tebal yang telah lusuh sampulnya. Ia membuka-buka kamus Yunani dan menuliskan beberapa bentuk huruf Ibrani dalam buku catatannya.

Aku hanya bisa ternganga menatapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Holmes?"

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan sesuatu yang perlu dikatakan. Aku hanya mencoba memecahkan kasusku."

"Kasus_ku_, katamu?" Aku menekankan bagian '_kasusku'_ dengan ekspresi kesal. Bagaimana pun juga, aku juga ambil alih dalam kasus ini. Bukan hanya ia yang harus bergelut dalam kasus ini. Aku juga, karena aku adalah rekannya. Ia memandangku, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kamus-kamus tebal di hadapannya. Tersenyum singkat. "Kasus kita, Watson."

Aku tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih, Holmes."

Ia menatap isi amplopnya, secarik surat yang hanya berisi sebuah gambar kotak berwarna hitam dan putih, dan ia melihat-lihat amplopnya. Lalu ia mengambil amplopnya, mengacungkannya ke arah cahaya, dan dengan hati-hati mempelajari bagian luar dan tutupnya. Setelah itu ia melihat-lihat kertas suratnya, melihat gambar kotak hitam dan putih tersebut, dan tersenyum seakan-akan telah mengerti semuanya. "Kertas _kozo_." Ia berkata sendiri, sementara aku yang masih bingung dengan isi surat itu yang hanya menyertakan gambar kotak hitam dan putih saja, langsung bereaksi semakin bingung begitu mendengar kata _kozo_ yang masih asing di telingaku.

"Kertas _kozo_, kertas khas Jepang yang terbuat dari bahan serat khusus dari kulit sejenis pohon mulberi yang disebut _kozo_. Bodohnya pengirim surat ini, ia menantangku dengan kode mainan anak-anak seperti ini. _Kozo_ bagian luarnya berwarna putih, namun bagian dalamnya berwarna hitam. Tanpa sadar ia memberi petunjuk tentang jenis kertas ini dengan gambar kotak hitam dan putih ini. Namun mengenai kotak hitam dan putih ini—aku belum bisa berkata apapun. Aku hampir yakin bahwa pengirim surat ini adalah orang Jepang."

"Namun bisa saja ia menulisnya dengan kertas Jepang, padahal ia bukan berasal dari Jepang, bukan?" Aku mencoba berdalih. Ia berdecak, dan ia tertawa. "Memang kemungkinannya begitu, namun bagaimana bila kau melihat tulisan kecil yang ada di sisi kiri bawah amplop surat? Jelaslah bahwa surat ini benar-benar berasal dari orang Jepang," tambahnya dengan penuh semangat saat membuka lipatan surat. Aku buru-buru melirik tulisan yang terdapat di sisi kiri bawah amplop. Serangkaian huruf dengan angka yang tak kupahami. Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya. Aku menatapnya putus asa.

**ζ ****Ϛ 6 ****Ʊ** to Ϛ

"Aku tak mengerti." Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Holmes terdiam dengan senyumnya, senyum khasnya yang mengisyaratkan ia telah tahu segala-galanya, ia memain-mainkan surat itu di tangannya dan menikmati hasil deduksi kilatnya tersebut. Namun, melihat aku yang sudah tak sabar menunggunya, akhirnya ia membentangkan surat beserta amplopnya di atas meja kerjanya diiringi tatapan penasaranku.

"Mungkin kau heran mendengar kata-kataku barusan tentang kode mainan anak-anak seperti ini—namun begitu melihat deretan angka dan huruf di amplop ini, aku mulai mengerti, Watson. Ia sendiri yang memberi petunjuk dengan menggunakan kertas Jepang, serta kode huruf dan angka dalam suratnya, semua ini berkaitan satu sama lain. Maksud kata horizontal dan vertikal di surat itu, kau akan mengerti bahwa deduksiku logis tentang alat pembunuh yang akan digunakan si pembunuh. Ia bilang petunjuk mengenai alat pembunuhnya ada di amplop depan, dan yang tertulis hanya kode tadi. Jelaslah ia menantangku dengan sombong. Karena surat yang kita terima merupakan kertas Jepang, aku mulai berpikir bahwa ia menyertakan jawabannya dengan bahasa Jepang. Huruf pertama yang ada disini, **ζ **maksudnya adalah huruf _tau_ dari huruf Yunani. Jika kita perbaiki secara paksa, dalam huruf _hiragana_ Jepang, itu berarti huruf _te_. Sesuai petunjuk, '_horizontal, horizontal, vertikal terbalik, horizontal sama dengan, horizontal. Secara keseluruhan horizontal'. _Sebelum itu, kita selesaikan dulu kode ini. Huruf **Ϛ **mungkin dibaca '_tsu'_ dalam huruf _hiragana_. **6**, jika sesuai petunjuk barusan, kata ketiga dan keempat setelah _horizontal_, _horizontal_, adalah vertikal dan terbalik, maka jika angka 6 dibaca secara vertikal dan terbalik dalam _hiragana_ berarti huruf '_no'_. Dan selanjutnya, lambang **Ʊ **berarti '_hi'_ dan selanjutnya huruf alfabet _t_ dan _o_, _**to**_, sesuai dengan petunjuk dengan urutannya, berarti petunjuknya '_horizontal sama dengan'_, berarti _**to**_ tetap dibaca _to_. Dan yang terakhir, huruf _tsu_. '_Secara keseluruhan_ _horizontal'_, maksudnya seluruh huruf yang baru saja kita pecahkan harus dibaca horizontal. Jika kita baca sesuai petunjuk '_Horizontal , horizontal, vertikal terbalik, horizontal sama dengan, horizontal. Secara keseluruhan horizontal'_..."

Ia berbicara dengan penuh semangat, tapi kerutan di alisnya yang mengesankan rasa minatnya yang begitu besar pada kasus ini membuatku ikut berpikir. Aku duduk dengan perasaan tidak berdaya dan tidak senang, menatap perapian. Kesunyian yang singkat terpecah begitu tiba-tiba kami saling berpandangan satu sama lain. "_Tetsu no hitotsu_?"

Holmes hanya tersenyum simetris. "Menarik! '_Tetsu no hitotsu'_ berarti _sepotong_ _besi_ dalam bahasa Jepang. Mungkin ia akan membunuh dengan pedang, pisau, atau benda besi yang lainnya. Dan kita selesaikan pula kode ini,_ C1 D2 E3 F4 G5 A6 B7. _Jika menghubungkannya dengan gambar kotak hitam dan putih yang ada di dalam surat, aku mengerti. Kurasa—dan aku tak akan pernah salah, huruf C, D, E, F, G, A, dan B sepertinya begitu familiar denganku yang bergelut di dunia musik."

"Maksudmu..." Aku sedikit ragu akan jawabanku. "Kord C dalam musik?"

"Benar sekali! Urutannya terlalu tepat untuk dibilang sebuah kode. Tapi tak salah lagi, itu memang urutan kord C." Holmes menjentikkan jarinya riang. Ia bangkit dari sofa beludru merah yang baru saja didudukinya dengan rasa semangat baru yang menderanya.

"Cara yang aneh untuk menyampaikan maksudnya!" kataku mengomentari, tak tahan menahan rasa bingung yang menderaku. Holmes hanya tersenyum, sambil meraih pipa tembakaunya. Ia mondar-mandir di depan perapian dengan pipa tembakau di bibirnya.

"Sebaliknya, menurutku ia brilian. Ia begitu teliti dalam urusan kode barusan, yang melibatkan huruf Yunani dan angka konyol itu. Ia menggunakan huruf alfabet t dan o, untuk menggambarkan huruf _**to**_, karena memang tak ada huruf Yunani atau huruf apapun di dunia ini yang menyerupai huruf _hiragana_ _**to**_. Mungkin bisa saja kita sebagai orang Inggris tertipu dengan '_**to'**_ yang ia tuliskan karena dalam bahasa Inggris '_to'_ berarti _untuk_. Ini sejenis trik dalam tipuan, Watson. Orang yang menulis surat ini benar-benar jenius. Dan kurasa aku mulai mengerti arti kotak hitam dan putih yang baru saja kulihat. Orang ini jenius, biar bagaimana pun."

"Dan lalu apa maksudmu dengan '_mulai mengerti arti kotak hitam dan putih'_ dalam surat itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Holmes hanya meraih pulpennya dan membubuhkan beberapa catatan di bukunya dengan santai. "Mungkin hanya itulah yang baru bisa kusampaikan padamu, Watson. Bisa saja aku menyampaikannya, namun untuk saat ini aku belum yakin dengan deduksiku mengenai gambar kotak hitam dan putih itu. Yah, setidaknya aku sudah memecahkan beberapa kode dalam surat tersebut, tugasmu sekarang..."

"Meminta bantuan Inspektur Lestrade, bukan?" Aku langsung menyelanya seakan-akan aku bisa membaca pikirannya tersebut.

Ia hanya tersenyum. "Itu akan menjadi tugasmu, Watson."

Aku hanya bisa menyanggupinya begitu melihat senyumnya. Ya, ya, terserahlah. Aku sudah lelah sekali memikirkan kode-kode aneh tersebut.

.

.

"Pembunuhan di Royal Opera House?"

Holmes mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Lestrade, dan dengan teknik analitisnya yang khas, ia langsung menjelaskan kepada inspektur berbadan tegap besar itu tentang kode yang baru saja diterimanya, kode yang berasal dari pengirim bernama John Flinch, yang menurutnya nama itu hanya identitas samaran di surat tersebut, kode yang melibatkan bahasa Jepang dan tentang abjad-abjad kord C dalam musik tersebut. Ia juga menjelaskan tentang gambar kotak hitam dan putih yang ada di dalam surat tersebut, dan berkata bahwa ia akan segera menemukan pelakunya. Lestrade hanya bisa berdeham begitu mendengarkan penjelasan Holmes. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Holmes.

"Meskipun kularang, kau selalu akan tetap pergi seenakmu sendiri. Dan menurutmu, kapan pembunuhan itu akan terlaksana, Holmes?" tanya Lestrade. Holmes mengambil koran dan menunjukkannya pada Lestrade. Ia menunjuk sebuah iklan di koran tersebut, yang terletak di halaman tengah sisi kanan koran tersebut. Mata Lestrade langsung membulat begitu melihat iklan tersebut. Iklan opera di Royal Opera House, dengan penyanyi Britney Sprouse sebagai bintang utama opera. Tanggal 28 September. Seminggu lagi.

"28 September? Maksudmu, ketika opera akan digelar lagi?" pekiknya kaget.

Holmes mengangguk tenang. "Itu kesimpulan yang kudapat setelah mencermati kasus yang terjadi di Opera House beberapa tahun ini. Kau tentu ingat bukan, Lestrade, walau sebenarnya bukan kau yang menangani kasusnya," Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemari kurusnya di meja. "Kasus yang terjadi 6 tahun lalu, saat Christina Hamilton, seorang penyanyi opera meninggal di Opera House. Penyebabnya adalah sianida yang tercampur dalam teh hangat dalam termos yang biasanya ia minum saat beristirahat. Lalu setahun berikutnya..."

"Aku ingat," sela Lestrade buru-buru. "Aku pernah mendengar kasus Opera House ini dari atasanku di Scotland Yard. Setahun berikutnya, Derrick Wilson. Komposer yang biasanya selalu menghadiri pertunjukan opera disana. Penyebab kematiannya adalah penusukan ketika ia sedang ke kamar kecil."

Aku memegang daguku, berpikir dengan keras, mengingat-ingat kasus bertahun-tahun lalu itu. "Tunggu dulu..." Alisnya terangkat. "Setahun setelah itu, Emil Hunter. Pengusaha kaya yang menjadi sumber sponsor utama opera. Penyebab kematiannya karena racun sianida juga. Setelah itu, Fiona Locke, violinis yang meninggal karena kejatuhan lampu sorot di atas panggung. Dan setelah itu..."

Lestrade menjentikkan jari dengan keras dengan matanya yang berbinar. "Graham Dawson. Pemain _cello_. Kekasih Christina Hamilton. Penyebab kematiannya mati lemas karena soda kaustik. Dan setelah itu... Anita Baker, nyonya muda pemilik saham terbesar di London, ia pun sering menonton opera disana. Penyebab kematian adalah penembakan dari jarak jauh. Itu kasus setahun yang lalu. Dan kali ini..."

Holmes mengangguk. "Ya. Sasaran orang ini adalah Britney Sprouse."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku heran. "Apa karena... tunggu dulu!" seruku keras, menyadari sesuatu yang dari tadi kupikirkan matang-matang. "Apa jangan-jangan... ini... pembunuhan berantai?"

Lestrade menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah tertarik. "Apa katamu, Dokter? Jelaskan padaku!" desaknya, menuntut penjelasan dariku.

"Begini," aku menuliskan nama-nama korban pembunuhan itu di kertas. "Menurutku, kode_ C1 D2 E3 F4 G5 A6 B7_ disana adalah maksudnya urutan abjad awal nama korban pembunuhan. Christina Hamilton, berawalan huruf C. Derrick Wilson, D. Emil Hunter, E. Fiona Locke, F. Graham Dawson, G. Anita Baker, A. Dan selanjutnya..." Aku menahan napasku. "B. Britney Sprouse! Dan maksud kata 'satu putaran penuh' dalam surat itu adalah satu putaran sempurna yang menyusun nada kord C..."

Lestrade menghela napas panjang. "Berarti aku harus segera mengontak pihak Opera House..."

"Jangan!" potong Holmes. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan pembunuh bertangan dingin itu. Kujamin aku akan menangkapnya kali ini. Sebelum ia melakukan pembunuhan lagi..." Matanya berkilat senang, menyadari kasus menarik yang sedang ditanganinya. Lestrade menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Aku menatap Holmes, yang sedang menautkan kedua alis lebatnya seperti elang, dan tiba-tiba kawanku itu berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil topinya.

"Baiklah, Lestrade. Besok kita bertemu di Opera House jam sepuluh pagi. Panggil pula Britney Sprouse untuk dimintai keterangan. Dan, Watson!" Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Kita banyak pekerjaan kali ini!"

.

.

_To be continued._


	2. Lucky?

_Phantom Opera_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Sherlock Holmes_

_John Watson_

_Irene Adler_

_Chief Lestrade_

_Britney Sprouse_

_Disclaimer – Sherlock Holmes © Arthur Conan Doyle_

_._

_._

"Aku ingin berpikir," desahnya tiba-tiba, dalam perjalanan menuju gedung Royal Opera House dengan kereta kuda Scotland Yard. Kereta bergoyang, menapaki jalanan London yang cukup lengang. Kereta kami melewati Big Ben dan London Eye. Melintasi jalan sekitar Picadilly Sircus, dan kembali berbelok ke arah kiri. Holmes duduk di sebelahku, dan di sisi kanannya adalah Clarky, polisi rekan Lestrade, dan Lestrade berada di sebelah Clarky. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya sedikit kusut dan matanya tercenung ke jalanan London yang baru daja dilintasi kereta kudanya.

"Aku juga," timpalku dengan hati-hati. Aku tahu bahwa suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus sekarang, jadi lebih baik aku harus menjaga ucapanku agar tak merusak suasananya. Ia sangat sensitif dan keras kepala. Dirinya akan semakin menjadi pemarah jika ada yang mengganggu suasana hati atau konsentrasinya. Aku tahu akan hal itu, sebab sudah lima tahun ini—dengan jeda tiga tahun sejak ia meninggalkanku sejak kasus Profesor Moriarty itu—_selebihnya_ kami selalu bersama. Sifatnya yang tak berubah itu telah menyangkut tepat di otakku, sehingga aku tahu betul tentang kepribadiannya itu.

"Kupikir kasus ini akan menjadi kasus yang menarik, Watson. Pernahkah terpikir olehmu untuk membuat kode berdasarkan huruf-huruf Yunani dan kord nada musik dan penafsirannya dengan bahasa asing selain bahasa Inggris? Orang yang membuatnya pasti sangat bergelut dalam kedua bidang tersebut sehingga kode yang dibuatnya untukku tidak semudah yang kupikirkan. Tak semudah alasan seseorang untuk membunuh orang lain. Menarik, Watson! Kali ini kita menemui fakta baru, pembunuhan berantai. Apa Scotland Yard sudah menyelidiki kasus-kasus itu?" Ia berpaling pada Lestrade yang sedang mengisap pipa tembakaunya.

Lestrade mengingat-ingat dan menyingkirkan pipa tembakaunya yang masih berasap dari mulutnya. "Sudah, namun tidak ditemukan titik balik kasus tersebut. Kau tahu, Holmes, terlalu banyak orang yang datang ke Royal Opera House dan kebanyakan dari mereka sudah terlebih dahulu pulang sebelum kami sampai disana sehingga jumlah tersangka kurang dan kami tidak melanjutkan penyelidikan dan kasus-kasus itu ditutup semua tanpa keributan sedikitpun."

"Ditutup? Semuanya? Apa kalian tidak mencari detail kasus tersebut? Dengan mudahnya kalian menutup kasus tersebut?" Holmes menatap Lestrade kaget dengan pandangan nyaris tak percaya. Dengan mudahnya Scotland Yard tidak menyelesaikan kasusnya? Sungguh berita baru yang sensasional! Kukira aku memang terlalu menaruh kepercayaan pada Scotland Yard selama ini.

Lestrade mengangguk lemah. Kereta kuda kami nyaris bergoyang karena gencatan kekagetan Holmes yang menurutku berlebihan. "Maafkan aku, Holmes. Selain karena bukan aku yang mengusut kasusnya, lagipula saat itu pun kami kekurangan saksi mata atau tersangka, maka itu kasus itu kami usut secepatnya."

Holmes hanya bisa terdiam. Memang, dengan tersangka yang kurang tanpa kesengajaan dan kurangnya saksi mata menyebabkan sebuah kasus tak dapat diselesaikan. Kurangnya hal-hal penting seperti itu menyebabkan kasus langsung diusut. Aku juga hanya bisa terdiam. Dalam kondisi seperti ini aku tak berani berkomentar atau bicara sedikitpun. Aku tak mau merusak pikiran Holmes yang sedang mengembara kemana-mana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Holmes?"

"Misteri belum dimulai sebelum kita bertemu Britney Sprouse, Lestrade."

Kami turun di depan gedung Royal Opera House, masuk lewat pintu depan, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kami berjalan melintasi banyak bangku penonton yang dihiasi kain beludru berwarna hitam dan langsung menemui seorang wanita berambut panjang lurus berwarna hitam legam dengan garis wajah yang khas wajah Britania Raya, dengan riasan samar di wajahnya, bola mata keabu-abuan dan kulit seputih sutra. Ia mengenakan setelan _one_ _piece_ putih dan sepatu _flat_ hitam. Lekuk tubuhnya langsing, terpahat sempurna dalam setelan sederhana tersebut. Ia langsung berdiri dari bangku penonton yang didudukinya begitu melihat kedatangan kami. Aku menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, kesimpulannya wanita ini memang menarik. Wanita itu tersenyum ke arah kami. Aura bintangnya langsung menyengat dan kami langsung menyadari siapa dia.

Britney Sprouse.

"Inspektur Lestrade, senang bertemu dengan Anda. Aku tak menyangka begitu Anda memberitahuku tentang pembunuhan berantai itu... Dan Anda bilang bahwa aku merupakan target selanjutnya? Apa hal itu benar?"

Lestrade menggaruk-garuk kepalanya gugup, mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin di tengah suasana ini karena ia tidak bisa menjelaskan penjelasan kode yang diterima Holmes dengan rinci, dan terlebih lagi karena memang bukan ia yang memecahkan kode tersebut, melainkan kawanku, si detektif konsultan, Sherlock Holmes. "Yah, Nona Sprouse, mungkin berlebihan bila Anda mengira aku yang berkata demikian... Semua fakta yang kuceritakan padamu sebenarnya berasal dari tuan ini." Lestrade menyiku lengan Holmes yang masih terpaku menatap Nona Sprouse, dan Holmes langsung maju selangkah ke depan. "Sherlock Holmes," lanjut Lestrade memperkenalkan Holmes dengan nada riang seperti memperkenalkan calon menantu. Holmes sedikit membungkuk hormat ke arah Nona Sprouse. Lestrade berdeham, "dan rekannya, Dokter Watson." Ia mendorongku maju sejajar dengan Holmes, dan wanita itu membungkuk hormat ke arah kami.

"Tuan Holmes!" pekik wanita cantik itu senang. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil memandangi kami berdua yang hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum. "Aku sudah banyak mendengar kabar tentang Anda di surat kabar, _Times_, _Guardian, Daily Mail_... Detektif, bukan? Dan Anda, Dokter, apa kau bisa mengobati kutil? Saudaraku punya penyakit kutil yang sangat parah." Wanita itu bercerita dengan polosnya tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun.

Wajah kami berdua langsung berubah kaku.

Lestrade berusaha keras menahan tawanya sebelum mulut besarnya itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu melihat wajah kaku kami.

"Detektif konsultan, Nona." Holmes membetulkan dengan dinginnya. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa mendengar nada dingin Sherlock Holmes begitu mengatakan kata '_detektif konsultan_' di hadapan Nona Sprouse. Ia memang tak pernah ingin mendengar bahwa dirinya hanya disebut sebagai detektif—dan sebenarnya aku begitu membenci kesombongan dan kekeraskepalaannya tersebut. Sherlock Holmes tetaplah Sherlock Holmes. Tetapi sifat itu hanya ia keluarkan ketika ia sedang sedikit tidak bersemangat. Sisanya, ia adalah orang yang sopan, logis, suka keindahan, berwibawa, dan benar-benar menunjukkan sifat kedetektifannya yang kusukai dan kuhormati itu.

Dan aku, tentu saja mempertaruhkan harga diriku sebagai dokter—tentu saja aku menjadi dokter bukan hanya untuk mengobati _kutil_.

"Aku bukan dokter spesialis kulit, Nona. Aku dokter militer biasa." Yah, mungkin menurutku bukan sekedar dokter militer biasa—_luar_ _biasa_.

Wanita itu tersipu malu, menyadari kesalahan kecilnya—menurutku itu kesalahan besar karena ia telah menawarkan penyakit _kutil_ padaku—dan ia kembali bersikap normal seperti biasanya. "Ya. Tentang deduksi Anda, Tuan Holmes... entah aku harus berkata apa lagi. Aku mengakui bahwa Anda orang yang hebat. Bisa menerka bahwa hal itu merupakan pembunuhan berantai. Dan ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Kenapa Anda begitu cepat menyimpulkan bahwa target selanjutnya..." Ia terhenti sebentar, ragu menyebutkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

Holmes tersenyum tenang, menimati pujian yang diberikan Nona Sprouse kepadanya barusan, aku bisa melihat wajahnya, _cih_, ia begitu bangga baru dibilang '_orang yang hebat'_ saja. "Dengan sisa waktu selama seminggu kukira cukup untuk menunggu penampilan opera Anda, Nona Sprouse. Lagipula setelah kuselidiki ternyata hanya Andalah penampil opera yang berawalan huruf B. Aku telah menanyakannya pada pihak Opera House. Berdasarkan petunjuk itu... aku langsung yakin bahwa Andalah yang ia maksud, Nona Sprouse. Yah, walaupun kau tak percaya, namun itulah fakta-faktanya, Nona Sprouse."

Nona Spouse hanya tertunduk. Ia meremas-remas tangannya yang berkeringat dingin dan bisa kusimpulkan ia benar-benar ketakutan. Jelas-jelas ia ketakutan begitu mendengar fakta yang menyebutkan takdir hidup dan matinya tersebut. Aku tergerak untuk menanyakannya sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bekelebat dengan cepat di otakku.

"Apa yang Anda ketahui mengenai korban-korban sebelumnya, Nona Sprouse? Kupikir mereka punya kaitan yang cukup dalam sehingga mereka menjadi bagian dari skenario pembunuhan ini."

Holmes menoleh dengan cepat ke arahku, seakan baru menyadari sesuatu yang terlontar dari bibirku. "Jenius, Watson! Benar, Nona Sprouse. Karena kami pikir—mungkin..." _hanya aku yang pertama kali berpikiran seperti itu, _batinkukesal. "Terjadi sebuah skandal dalam opera yang melibatkan mereka sehingga pembunuhan berantai ini terjadi. Karena..."

"Mungkin semuanya terjadi karena _Lucky_."

Aku, Holmes, dan Lestrade langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Nona Sprouse yang tiba-tiba saja memotong ucapan Sherlock Holmes, dan detektif konsultan itu langsung menegakkan telinganya untuk berdiri mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan Nona Sprouse. Keningku berkerut samar. Tapi siapa itu _Lucky_? Apa ia dipanggil begitu karena mungkin ia selalu beruntung dalam kegiatannya sehari-hari? Ah, bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu. Otakku yang logis mulai dibuat pusing akibat kasus yang membingungkan ini.

"_Lucky_?" cecar Holmes dengan nada bingung. Kami mengawasi perubahan air muka Nona Sprouse dengan hati-hati. Wanita itu kembali meremas ujung bajunya resah dan memain-mainkan jari-jemarinya dengan keringat dingin yang terus membasahi wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup dan ia meremas-remas tangannya. "_Lucky_. Ah, maksudku... namanya Luke Smiths, ia..."

"Luke Smiths?" Holmes mulai berdekuk tanpa henti seperti burung beo. "Kukira memang begitu! Watson, itu dia!" Ia tiba-tiba tertawa, dan mengeluarkan kertas surat yang berisikan gambar kotak hitam dan putih tersebut, dan memperlihatkannya ke arah kami yang mengerubunginya. Ia tertawa-tawa keras, sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak hitam dan putih itu. "Ya, ya, benar, sudah kuduga, kotak hitam dan putih itu berarti sesuatu dalam musik. Kotak hitam dan putih, maksudnya adalah warna tuts piano!" serunya keras sambil berusaha keras menahan tawanya. "Kau mengerti, Watson, Lestrade?"

Lestrade menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu. "Tidak sama sekali," akunya jujur. "Malah kukira gambar kedua kotak berwarna hitam dan putih itu tadinya posisi kotak bidak dalam catur."

"Ya, tentu, Holmes," dustaku singkat, walau sebenarnya aku tak mengerti apa yang barusan ia bicarakan. Bukannya tak mengerti seutuhnya, tapi aku hanya tak mengerti mengapa ia dapat memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Holmes berdecak dengan keras, menggambarkan kekesalannya dan ia buru-buru menjelaskan, "Luke Smiths, lahir di Inggris pada tahun 1787, adalah pianis terkenal yang dulu biasa tampil di Opera House. Ia meninggal tepatnya delapan tahun yang lalu. Di rumahnya, dengan racun sianida dalam perutnya. Scotland Yard merahasiakan kasus ini atas desakan Opera House, namun aku tahu detailnya." Ia menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya ke arah kami. Diam-diam aku sedikit kesal dengan sikap kedetektifannya yang kini terlihat sok itu. Dan aku berani bertaruh, pasti ia bertanya pada kenalan seniornya di Scotland Yard tentang kasus Luke Smiths itu. "Dan aku mulai berpikir, dan akhirnya Watson menyuarakan pikiranku... Apa hubungan antar para korban? Tak mungkin ini pembunuhan berantai dengan sasaran acak karena si pelaku sudah mengaturnya dengan sempurna. Mulai dari urutan abjad kord C tersebut, hingga sampai pada namamu, Nona Sprouse. Dan mungkin saja pembunuhan berantai ini merupakan pembalasan dendam seseorang yang kecewa akan kematian Smiths."

Nona Sprouse menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tak bisamenahan air matanya yang tiba-tiba jatuh ke tangannya hingga membuat kami semua kaget. "Aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu!" bentaknya pada Holmes yang kini terdiam dan ia buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya dengan kesal—mungkin lebih tepatnya marah. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." Ia buru-buru meninggalkan kami yang diliputi rasa heran.

Lestrade mengejar Nona Sprouse yang buru-buru keluar dari Opera House. "Nona Sprouse! Kami masih membutuhkan beberapa informasi dari Anda!"

Aku dan Holmes terdiam. Saling bertatap-tatapan. Memandangi Lestrade yang masih mengejar Nona Sprouse dengan langkah tubuh bulatnya yang tercepuk-cepuk kelelahan. Bagiku ia malah seperti penguin yang mencoba untuk berlari.

Sherlock Holmes menatapku lekat. "Bagaimana? Informasi kita..."

"Kurang," kataku langsung menyambung ucapan Holmes.

Lestrade kembali dengan wajah pasrah, menyadari bahwa tanggung jawab besar sedang membebani pundaknya. "Dia tak mau bicara. Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja analisismu, Holmes."

Holmes mengangguk-angguk patuh. "Ya. Menurutku..."

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya secara detail, Sherlock. Kurasa kau jahat sekali karena tidak melibatkanku, penyanyi opera legendaris dalam kasus ini."

Suara lembut seorang wanita menghentikan penjelasan Holmes secara tiba-tiba. Aku, Lestrade, dan Holmes langsung melihat sosok wanita itu di belakang kami, ia membelakangi kami dengan senyum khasnya, ia wanita yang pernah mengalahkan Sherlock Holmes dengan analisis briliannya sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan wanita itu tersenyum ke arah kami. Rambutnya masih tetap ikal, tergulung rapi dengan topi kecil berwarna biru tua sebagai pemanis, serta gaun biru tuanya yang mengesankan ia benar-benar berasal dari keluarga berada. Kulitnya putih sepucat salju di malam Natal, dan bibirnya bak kelopak bunga azalea. Lengan kurusnya melambai ke arah kami dengan riang. Holmes nyaris tak percaya dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat itu.

Irene Adler.

"Kau!" Holmes langsung menunjuk ke arah Irene gugup. "Sejak kapan kau ada di London? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku ada disini?"

Irene tersenyum, derap langkahnya menghampiri kami dan menyentuh kedua belah pundak Holmes. "Kurasa adil bila aku menanyakannya pada Nyonya Hudson. Kau tahu, wanita itu baik sekali begitu aku memberinya gaun baru dari Suriah—kurasa warnanya sedikit aneh untuk ukuran wanita tua seperti dia—Dan tentu saja, ia langsung bercerita tentang kalian yang sedang menyelidiki kasus di Opera House..."

Kami saling bertatapan. Aku dan Holmes. "Pelayan itu," rutuk Holmes kesal. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Irene yang mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapannya. "Dan kau diantar ke London oleh suamimu? Dengan tujuan apa kau datang kemari..."

"Jangan berpikiran buruk terhadapku, Sherlock." Buru-buru ia memotong ucapan Holmes, dan gaibnya, Holmes langsung terdiam. Aku belum pernah melihat reaksi Sherlock Holmes yang seperti itu terhadap seorang wanita, kecuali pada Irene Adler, Molly Hooper, dan Violet Hunter. Ajaibnya Sherlock Holmes, ia bisa berubah secara drastis di hadapan wanita yang dikaguminya. "Aku datang kemari untuk menengokmu. Membawakanmu beberapa buah-buahan favoritmu, kurma, zaitun. Suami? Apa kau bilang?" Irene Adler tertawa halus, dan aku langsung menyadari bahwa pesona Irene Adler selain pernah mengalahkan Sherlock Holmes adalah suara tawanya yang memikat hati. "Bagaimana, ya? Apa yang harus kukatakan?"

"Kau bercerai, bukan?"

Irene langsung menoleh kaget begitu mendengar perkataan Holmes barusan. Holmes menumpukan tangannya di dagu dan ia memegang tangan Irene tanpa ragu, memperlihatkan jari manisnya padaku dan Lestrade yang masih terperangah. "Peredaran darahmu tidak lancar di jari manismu, bukan? Hal itu hanya terjadi pada orang yang memakai cincin. Dan ada bekas cincin di jari manismu. Lihat, bekas dua garutan berbentuk bulat yang mengelilingi jari manismu. Kau mencopotnya karena aku tahu benar kau benci terikat akan sesuatu. Kau merasa sudah tak ada lagi hubungan antara kau dan suamimu, sehingga kau mencopot cincinmu, namun bekasnya masih tersisa jelas. Apa aku salah, Irene?"

Kami terdiam, dan Irene menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Aku tak perlu lagi meremehkanmu, Sherlock."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bicara begitu," tukas Sherlock Holmes, masih dengan sikap dinginnya.

Irene tertawa melihat kelakuan kaku Sherlock Holmes yang di mataku terlihat begitu konyol. "Yah, pria itu pencemburu, tidak teratur, dan menyebalkan... Terlebih lagi ia cerewet..." Kata-katanya menggelitik telinga Sherlock Holmes yang sedang memandanginya lekat, dan Irene balas memandang mata Sherlock Holmes dengan sama lekatnya. Aku bisa melihat wajah samar Holmes terpantul di bola mata abu-abu kehitaman Irene. "Aku Irene Adler. Lagi."

"Jadi? Informasi apa yang kau tahu?" Holmes buru-buru mengeluarkan buku catatan dan pulpennya tanpa basa-basi.

Irene menarik napas panjang. "Pertama-tama, yang perlu kau ketahui... tentang Luke Smiths... ia..." Irene mulai bercerita. Kami mendengarkannya penuh perhatian.

"Mantan kekasih Britney Sprouse."

Tubuh kami langsung menegang bagai senar biola begitu mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir azalea tersebut. Sementara itu, Holmes mencatat beberapa detail yang diperlukannya untuk penyelidikan kasusnya. "Lanjutkan," ujarnya dengan nada tertarik.

"Hubungan mereka baik, hingga akhirnya Britney meninggalkannya dan berpaling pada Emil Hunter. Lelaki sialan itu," Irene mendesah panjang. "Dan kau tahu, hubungan _Lucky_ dan para korban itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu baik. Dengan Christina, korban pertama, mereka selalu bertengkar tentang lagu apa yang selalu ditampilkan untuk opera, dan mereka memang sama-sama keras kepala sehingga perdebatan selalu tidak pernah ada ujungnya. Dan Derrick, korban kedua... aku tak paham detailnya, tapi jelas mereka bertengkar karena memperebutkan Britney. Dan selanjutnya, Emil. Kau harus tahu bagaimana _Lucky_, ia tak suka miliknya digugat atas nama orang lain. Britney meninggalkan _Lucky_ dan berpaling menuju Emil. Lelaki sialan itu agak perlente, dan ia tipikal lelaki nakal. Selanjutnya, Fiona. Ia selalu membenci _Lucky_ karena masih memikirkan Britney. Ia mencintai _Lucky_, namun tentu saja _Lucky_ tak pernah membalas perasaannya itu hingga ia membenci _Lucky_. Dan Graham Dawson, aku tak tahu detailnya, namun kukira mereka selalu berselisih soal opera. Kakek tua itu selalu memarahi _Lucky_. Dan yang terakhir, pembunuhan tahun lalu, Anita Baker. Anita memang selalu menjelek-jelekan Britney sehingga membuat _Lucky_ kesal. Hanya sejauh itu yang kutahu," jelas Irene panjang lebar.

"Dan kalian memanggil Luke Smiths dengan nama... _Lucky_?" tanyaku penasaran.

Irene menoleh. "Oh, ya. _Lucky_ selalu menjuluki dirinya pria beruntung karena bisa memiliki Britney yang menjadi bintang opera saat itu," katanya dengan nada datar. "Ia sendiri yang menjuluki dirinya _Lucky_."

"Begitu," Sherlock Holmes menaikkan alisnya ke atas sebelah, dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "Terima kasih atas detailnya, Irene. Kurasa aku akan memerlukanmu lagi."

Irene tersenyum singkat, ia menghampiri Sherlock Holmes, dan Holmes memandangnya heran. Aku bisa melihat reaksi Holmes yang kebingungan, tepatnya kikuk di hadapan Irene Adler. Asal kau tahu saja, Holmes sampai memajang foto wanita mengagumkan itu di kamarnya yang berantakan, foto Irene yang sedang mengenakan gaun malam. Hingga sebegitunya Holmes mengagumi seorang wanita yang pernah mengalahkannya—tepatnya mengakalinya tersebut. Aku tak yakin bila Holmes mencintai Irene, namun lelaki berambut ikal hitam itulah yang menegaskan bahwa ia tak akan pernah belajar untuk mencintai wanita manapun di dunia ini. Dan aku tak akan menganggu percakapan mereka kali ini.

"Aku selalu menunggumu, Sherlock. Setelah aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau jatuh di air terjun Reichenbach."

Sherlock Holmes menelan ludahnya.

Bingung.

Memandang Irene.

Lekat.

Ia diam.

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sejak saat itu aku berpikir." Mata Irene memanas, memandang Holmes jeri. "Hingga kapan aku harus menunggumu, Sherlock? Setahun, dua tahun?" suaranya pecah, ia berucap dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan Sherlock Holmes tadi. Suaranya setengah parau. Namun aku masih dapat mendengarnya jelas dari jarak sejauh ini.

Sherlock Holmes tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Memang baginya, wanita akan semakin bersinar bila mengeluarkan air mata di hadapan lelaki. Namun ia tak ingin membuat Irene menangis. Ia takkan pernah bisa meninggalkan Irene. Atau membuat Irene menangis. Hingga akhirnya lelaki maniak analisis tersebut mengacak rambut ikal Irene yang tersembunyi di balik topi birunya, dan mencoba untuk tersenyum menenangkan Irene.

"Terima kasih, Irene. Terima kasih telah menungguku."

.

.

"Wanitamu itu."

Holmes menoleh dari bacaannya, begitu aku menyebut '_wanitamu'_.

Tentu saja ia langsung tahu maksudku adalah Irene Adler, wanita_nya_ itu.

"Tak kusangka ia selalu menunggumu seperti itu," sindirku dengan wajah mengejek.

Sherlock Holmes tertawa hambar menimpali ceritaku. "Lalu, kenapa? Apa kau _cemburu_?"

Aku langsung berkacak pinggang kesal begitu mendengar kata-kata Holmes tadi. "Bukankah sudah sering kukatakan padamu bahwa aku bukan _gay_, Holmes? Sebaliknya, aku bertanya padamu. Ia satu-satunya wanita yang mengakalimu... _dua_ _kali_." Aku memberi penekanan pada kata-kata '_dua_ _kali'_ hanya sekedar untuk mengingatkannya. "Apa tak ada lagi wanita yang menarik bagimu? Apa kau masokis?"

"Apa maksudmu, Watson?"

.

.

_To be continued._


End file.
